This invention relates to a method of actuating a wireless sensor. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of actuating a wireless sensor of road construction equipment that minimizes battery use.
In the road construction arts sensors are utilized in association with vehicles such as road pavers and the like to assist in the operation of the vehicles. For example, currently sensors are mounted on a vehicle and have a cable that connects the sensor to secondary sensors presented on a string line such that a master controller of the vehicle that is in communication with the sensor operates the steering and leveling of the vehicle to ensure that the vehicle is moving in a straight line.
Problems exist with utilizing such sensors because the cables are often subject to wear and potential damage by vehicle workers and the like. Thus, a need exists in the art to eliminate cables. Recently, Applicant has presented solutions in the form of wireless sensors associated with vehicles as can be seen in U.S. Ser. No. 13/298,105 which is incorporated herein and provides the use of wireless sensors in association with road construction vehicles.
While providing a system that utilizes wireless sensors improves upon the art problems still remain. Specifically, old wired sensors could be disconnected from the machine battery power when the sensors were disconnected at night or when the machine was shut down for the night terminating the machine battery connection; however, wireless sensors do not present the same functionality. Instead, wireless sensors are powered by internal batteries and thus a need exists for an efficient manner of powering on and off such devices. Because of the road construction setting simply placing a mechanical switch on the sensor is not a viable option. Specifically, as with the cable at road construction worksites, external mechanical switches would be bumped, hit, damaged and the like causing random power outages, adding cost for damaged equipment, and lost time in needed repairs. In addition, utilizing a microprocessor in a low current sleep mode that would be actuated by an electronically activated switch also is not desirable because the sleep mode continuously drain power from the battery minimizing the amount of time and effectiveness of the wireless sensor.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a method of actuating a wireless sensor of road construction equipment that minimizes battery use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of actuating a wireless sensor of road construction equipment that minimizes damages and cost associated with the sensor.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.